


one day

by aina_tea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aina_tea/pseuds/aina_tea
Summary: you stumble into a life of a fluffball that change your life
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	one day

**Author's Note:**

> i only write this to soothe my heart so i can sleep so it might be cringy and bad

It's finally the day that you’ll be back in school after a few months due to health issues, you have always had a weak body and somehow still manage to go to school as often as you can.

Early this year you move into a new house near a mountain to help with your health . As you were daydreaming your mom called you to wake up early for school. You walk down and decide to skip breakfast and just find some bread to eat at school.

Because you move to a new place and don't want to change school because the school you're going to right now is still the nearest, your father decided that it’ll be ok if you drive his motorcycle since he doesn’t use it anyway.

When you get out of your house you realise that your neighbour is also going out so u bow as a hi since talking to a person u still didn't know yet so early is a bother to you. But then you realise he’s wearing the same school uniform as you. “Oh you go to Karasuno too” you hear him shouting since you’re quite far from him. 

“Yah” you reply as if ur not interested. Seeing you not giving interest to talk with him he just go ahead and close his house grill. 

Then u realise, he’s only riding a bicycle when the road is still dark and snow starts falling. You ask the orange haired boy if he would like to hop on with you since it's far and would be almost impossible to ride a bike in this condition. He happily agree and tell you his name,” My name is hinata Shouyo and since we’re now neighbour shoyo is fine” . “Sho-kun let’s go!” as you pull the throttle and start moving.

“Hey what is your name?” He ask while u were trying to climb the mountain.”It’s y/n, you can call me y/n” . “Hurm, y/n that’s a cute name. You were pleased to have someone call your name cute since u were not really fond of the name you have. 

As you almost reach the top you realise how much stamina must it take for this yellow boy to cycle all the way to school so early in the morning.

At le school  
“Hey, Sho-kun would you like to drop you off at a certain place or what ?” as you enter the school gate.”Oh, if possible can you drop me in front of the volleyball gym” as he shows you where the volleyball gym is. You agree and drop him there. “Bye, Sho-kun , if it still snows tomorrow would you like to join me again? “ before he ran into the gym he loudly yell “ yeah sure why not”. Suddenly you feel excited hearing those words. As the winds blow, you get going to the parking lot.

Finally the class are almost filled, you feel happy to be able to see everyone again, but importantly to see your best friend, Yachi. She’s been your friend since childhood and both of you used to live in the same apartment complex. 

While revising suddenly u saw her walking into the class and as she realise ur presence, her face glow up “y/n how long has it been” as she walk as fast as she could to sit in the empty sit beside you. “ I really miss you and the school even though I’ve been here for like two weeks before getting busy for the art competition and got sick. “Here, I got something that I’ve been wanting to give you but hasn’t had time to see you since you move away right after getting discharge from the hospital” she puts down a brown paper bag. 

You excitedly open the paperbag to find a small bear with a get well soon tag and a beautifully made card. You look up and saw   
Heer excited face. “Yachi, tank you so much for this , you must have spent so much time time on the card. I’ll make sure to frame the card” as you put it back in the paperbag. The teacher come in and u start the homeroom session


End file.
